Vampire in New York
by Darkness-Phoenix
Summary: Kai hat ein großes Geheimnis. Er ist eigentlich ein Vampir und seine Freunde finden dies heraus.
1. Die Familie Hiwatari

Die G-Revolution lief durch dunkle Straße. Sie wurden von einem Mann im dunklen Mantel verfolgt.

„Wieso verfolgt der uns eigentlich?", fragte Daichi.

„Keine Ahnung!", antwortete Tyson.

Doch jetzt waren sie in einer Sackgasse angekommen. Sie waren in der Falle und konnten nicht mehr entkommen.

Der Mann blieb vor ihnen stehen und dann nahm er seine Kapuze ab. Zur Verwunderung aller stand da ein Mann von 22 Jahren und er sah Kai sehr ähnlich. Er hatte dieselbe Frisur wie er, nur er hatte statt blauen Streifen, silberne. Er lächelte.

Kai trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Silver? Was machst du denn hier", fragte er.

„Ich dachte mir ich konnte meinen kleinen Bruder mal wieder besuchen und außerdem ist es Zeit!"

„Schon?"

„Ja!"

Der Rest der G-Revolution starrte die beiden ungläubig an.

„Äh… Entschuldigt?", fragte Tyson.

Silver und Kai guckten ihn verwundert an.

„Ach so! Ich hab euch ja noch gar nicht einander vorgestellt! Das da ist mein großer Bruder Silver und das ist mein Beyblade-Team die G-Revolution!", machte Kai alle miteinander bekannt.

„Sehr erfreut", sagte Silver.

„Die Freude liegt ganz auf unserer Seite!", sagte Ray.

„Was meinst du denn mit „es ist Zeit"?", fragte Tyson.

„Sehr unhöflich. Aber na ja. Ich meinte eine Sache die nur und etwas angeht! Wie hast du dich ihnen vorgestellt?", fragte Silver.

„Als Kai!"

„Ah ja. Also das ist nicht sein richtiger Name! In Wirklichkeit heißt er Red!"

„WAS?!"

„Ja ihr habt richtig gehört! Mein Name ist Red!"

„Und es gibt noch etwas was ihr nicht wisst! Wir sind keine Menschen. Wir sind Vampire", sagte Silver mit einem Lächeln.

Das musste die G-Revolution erst einmal verdauen.

„Hey es geht noch weiter, also fängt noch nicht mit langen Gesichtern an. Unsere ganze Familie besteht seit Jahrhunderten und Red ist der König der Vampire!"

„Also alles hättest du ihnen nun auch nicht erzählen müssen!", sagte Red.

„Warum nicht? Irgendwann erfahren sie es sowieso!"

„Ja, aber ich glaube du hast ihnen gerade einen unheimlichen Schock versetzt!"

Die G-Revolution stand wie versteinert da.

„Glaubst du die kommen wieder zu sich?"

„Klar! Spätestens wenn es irgendwo nach Essen riecht!"

„Essen? Wo?" Tyson hatte sofort auf das Wort Essen reagiert.

„War ja klar!", sagte Red.

Der Rest der G-Revolution schien sich jetzt auch wieder zu erholen.

„Na ja. Da es jetzt Zeit für unsere Sache ist, müssen wir jetzt auch los. Also Bye!", sagte Silver und schwebte in die Luft.

„Ihr werdet schon bald etwas von mir erfahren, also nicht traurig sein", sagte Red, als die G-Revolution jetzt zu begreifen schien, dass Red sie verlassen wollte.

„Red komm jetzt!", rief Silver seinem kleinen Bruder zu.

Jetzt schwebte auch Red in die Luft und beide flogen weg. Doch Red hatte in der Eile einen Zettel verloren, den Tyson jetzt aufhob.


	2. Der große Aufstand

„Was ist das?", fragte Ray.

„Das hat Red verloren!", sagte Tyson.

Auf dem Zettel stand:

_Treffpunkt = Unterschlupf am Pier in der Halle 19_

„Was soll das denn heißen?" fragte Kenny.

„Vielleicht findet da so eine Art Vampirtreffen statt", meinte Ray.

„Wow! Kommt da gehen wir auch hin und gucken und das heimlich an!", sagte Tyson.

„Aber was ist wenn sie uns entdecken und uns dann das Blut aussaugen?", fragte Kenny ängstlich.

„Glaub ich nicht. Red ist doch Vampirkönig und er wird doch nicht wollen, dass seine Freunde sterben? Oder?", fragte Tyson.

„Stimmt du hast Recht!", sagte Ray.

„Also lasst uns losgehen!", rief Tyson.

Als sie in der Lagerhalle ankamen, fanden sie einen geheimen Raum, in dem sie sich verstecken können.

Nach einer Stunde war der Raum voll von Vampiren. Doch Tyson spürte, dass jemand sie an sah und genau wusste, dass sie dort waren.

Ein Junge, der nicht weit vom geheimen Raum entfernt stand, blickte ihn jetzt direkt an. Er hatte auch genau dieselbe Frisur wie Red, hatte aber graue Streifen. Er wollte auf den Raum zugehen, doch plötzlich rief jemand im Raum: „Ruhe!"

Red hatte sich auf eine Art Podest gestellt.

„Ihr wisst warum wir hier sind?", rief Red.

Die Menge tuschelte.

„Nach ewiger Unterdrückung wollen wir endlich etwas unternehmen! Die Menschen töten alles was sie gefährlich werden kann, wie uns Vampire. Wir haben uns immer unterdrücken lassen, doch das hat jetzt ein Ende! Endlich schlagen wir zurück!"

Die Menge tobte.

„Morgen Nacht werden wir anfangen ganz New York zu übernehmen!"

Die Menge tobte noch viel mehr.

Die G-Revolution hatte genug gehört. Die Vampire wollten die Menschen angreifen.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Kenny ängstlich.

„Wir müssen jemanden finden der Red zur Vernunft bringen kann", antwortete Ray.

„Ja und ich weiß auch schon wer das sein wird. Wir werden jetzt nämlich den Blitzkrieg Boys einen Besuch abstatten", sagte Tyson.


	3. Keine Hilfe!

Die G-Revolution stand vor einem Haus.

„Hallo! Seit ihr da?", fragte Tyson.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis ihnen jemand die Tür öffnete.

„Was ist?" Bryan stand in der Tür. Als er bemerkte, dass die G-Revolution in der Tür stand änderte das alles.

„Oh entschuldige! Ich dachte da wär jemand anderes in der Tür. Kommt doch rein!", sagte er plötzlich freundlich.

Im Haus war es stockfinster, nur ein paar Kerzen spendeten Licht. Bryan führte sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo der Rest der Blitzkrieg Boys war.

„Ah das ist aber schön, dass ihr uns besuchen kommt. Wir haben gerade von euch gesprochen", sagte Tala.

„Äh wieso habt ihr es hier denn dunkel gemacht?", fragte Mäx.

„So fühlen wir uns wohler", antwortete Spencer.

„Also was wollt ihr?", fragte Tala.

„Zuerst wollen wir euch etwas fragen! Glaubt ihr an Vampire?", fragte Ray.

„Schwer zu sagen! Aber ich denke, dass es Vampire wirklich mal gegeben hat", antwortete Tala.

„Wusstet ihr das Kai eigentlich Red heißt und König der Vampire ist?", fragte Tyson.

Die Blitzkrieg Boys sahen sich an.

„Ich weiß, dass ich sich das komisch anhört, aber…", sagte Tyson.

„Nein!", sagte Bryan plötzlich.

„Was?"

„Tyson, wir wussten schon die ganze Zeit, dass Red Vampirkönig ist", sagte Tala.

„Was?", fragte die G-Revolution.

„Ja! Wir wussten es die ganze Zeit, denn…" Talas Augen leuchteten jetzt rot auf und seine Eckzähne wurden lang und spitz.

„Wir sind auch Vampire!"

Die G-Revolution erstarrte. Die Blitzkrieg Boys waren Vampire? Jetzt hatten sie auch keine Hoffnung mehr, dass ihnen jemand helfen könnte.

Sie liefen so schnell sie konnten aus dem Haus.

„Solche Angsthasen!", sagte Spencer.

Plötzlich trat jemand aus einer Ecke.

„Das habt ihr gut gemacht!", sagte Red.

„Danke!", sagte Tala.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass sie sich alleine gegen uns stellen werden", sagte Bryan.

„Na wer weiß? Vielleicht bringen sie doch den Mut auf sich gegen uns zu stellen. Allerdings wenn sie es tun, werden sie es bereuen."

Die G-Revolution war in ihrem Haus, das Mr. Dickenson ihnen besorgt hatte.

„Das glaub ich nicht. Die Blitzkrieg Boys sind auch Vampire! Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Mäx.

„Keine Ahnung!", antwortete Daichi.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Tyson öffnete sie. Draußen stand ein 19 Jahre altes Mädchen. Sie hatte ein langes, schulterfreies, weinrotes Kleid an. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare hatte sie hinten hoch gesteckt.


	4. Liebe kennt keine Grenzen!

„Äh, ja…?", fragte Tyson.

„Ihr seid doch die G-Revolution, oder?", fragte sie.

„Ja! Sind wir!", antwortete Tyson.

„Mein Name ist Lily Senutra! Ist Red zufällig hier?"

„Nun, der ist seit heute Morgen nicht mehr hier und ich glaube nicht, dass er wieder kommt!", antwortete Tyson.

„Ach jetzt habe ich so ne lange Reise hinter mich gebracht und er ist nicht da!"

„Komm doch erst mal rein."

„Danke!"

Später saß Lily bei den Jungs und sie unterhielten sich.

„Woher kennst du Red denn?", fragte Mäx.

Lily wurde rot im Gesicht. „Na ja… Wir haben uns als wir 16 waren getroffen und hatten ein Verhältnis miteinander!"

„Was?", riefen alle.

„Jetzt hört schon auf alle so entgeistert zu gucken. Was ist so schlimm daran?" Red stand plötzlich im Raum.

„Red!", rief Lily und schmiss sich ihm in die Arme.

Red umarmte sie gleich. „Hey Süße! Was machst du hier?", fragte er.

„Ich war in eurem alten Familienhaus. Dort hab ich was gefunden, was ihr wahrscheinlich vergessen habt." Lily holte ein altes Buch heraus.

„Oh weiha!" Red nahm das Buch. „Das ist unser Familienbuch."

„Sowas lasst ihr einfach da rum liegen?", fragte Kenny.

„Hat Blue wahrscheinlich vergessen ein zu packen!", antwortete Red.

„Wer ist Blue?", fragte Tyson.

„Mein 15 Jahre alter Bruder!"

„Stimmt ihr habt ja zusammen in einem Zimmer geschlafen. Der hat total genervt und hat uns nicht allein gelassen", sagte Lily.

„Er denkt immer gleich zu weit", sagte Red.

„Na und? Wer weiß was für Sachen ihr da getrieben habt." Plötzlich stand ein Junge der Kai bis aufs letzte Haar glich da. Nur er war erst 15.

„Blue was machst du denn hier? Hab ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst zu Hause bleiben! Tust du denn nie das was ich dir sage?"

„Neee! Macht keinen Spaß!"

„Komm wir gehen!" Red nahm Lily an die Hand und zog sie aus dem Haus.

Die Anderen guckten ihnen nach.

„Ist Lily eigentlich auch ein Vampir?", fragte Ray.

„Nö, ist sie nicht!", antwortete Blue.

„Weiß sie das Red einer ist?", fragte Mäx.

„Nö."

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihr das noch sagen?", meinte Tyson.

„Würde ich nicht machen. Damit verdirbst du ihm das Abendessen!"

„Was? Er will sie aussaugen?", fragte Kenny.

„Wahrscheinlich!"

„Aber ich dachte er liebt sie?", fragte Ray.

„Wieso? Darf er sie deshalb etwa nicht aussaugen? Red hat schon so manche mit nach Hause geschleppt die er liebt. Am Ende hat er sie alle ausgesaugt! Allerdings war es ihm noch nie so ernst wie jetzt!"

Red war jetzt mit Lily im Schlepptau im Haus der Familie Hiwatari. Sie saßen in Reds Zimmer.

„Ich bin ja so froh dich endlich wieder geschehen zu haben."

„Ich auch! Ohne dich war mein Leben eine Wüste ohne jegliches Lebenzeichen."

Lily wurde rot. Liebte er sie wirklich so sehr?

Er nahm ihr Kinn und kam ihr immer näher. Doch kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen berühren, geht die Tür auf und ein kleines 7 jähriges Mädchen kam herein. Sie hat rosane lange Haare und auch rosane Streifen im Gesicht.

„Was ist denn Rose?", fragte Red.

„Ich soll fragen ob ihr irgendetwas braucht!", antwortete sie.

„Nein! Aber nett, dass du gefragt hast!"

Rose verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

„Ach deine kleine Schwester ist immer so niedlich und so höflich!"

„Ja! Also wo waren wir stehen geblieben?"

„Du wolltest mich gerade küssen!"

„Ach ja!"

Red beugte sich wieder zu ihr runter und diesmal vereinten sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss.

Als sie sich wieder lösten, schaute Lily ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Das ist genauso wie früher, als du mich liebevoll in den Arm genommen hast und mich auch liebevoll geküsst hast!"

„Ja das war eine schöne Zeit, aber findest du nicht, dass wir mal eine Stufe höher gehen sollten?"

Lily sah ihn an. In seinen Augen war Gier. Er packte sie an den Schultern und beugte sich zu ihr runter. Fordernd küsste er sie. Dann drückte er sie aufs Bett und küsste sie am Hals.

„Red… ich weiß nicht… ob das richtig ist…", zweifelte Lily.

„Wieso sollte das nicht richtig sein?"

„Ich weiß nicht…"

Red blickte sie an.

„Soll das heißen du willst nicht?"

„Doch, aber…"

„Was aber? Wenn du dich nicht traust, dann sag es mir! Weil, dann ist es aus mit uns, kapiert?"

„Nein! Ich liebe dich doch!"

„Dann beweis es mir und sei brav!"

Er begann wieder ihren Hals zu küssen. Lily schlang ihre Arme um Red, doch in ihrem Inneren hatte sie immer noch Angst.

Red hatte im Moment jedoch gar nicht vor mit ihr zu schlafen. Seine Augen färbten sich plötzlich rot und seine Eckzähne wurden lang und spitz. Dann biss er zu.

Lily schrie vor Schmerzen, doch schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde sie ohnmächtig.

Red saugte ihr das Blut bis auf ein kleines bisschen aus. Er blieb dann noch etwas neben ihr liegen und betrachtete sie. Dann strich er ihr ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht.

„Ach wie süß sie doch aussieht, wenn sie schläft."

Red stand jetzt auf und ging aus dem Zimmer.

Plötzlich kam ihm Rose entgegen.

„Red es findet eine Familienversammlung statt!", rief sie ihm zu.

„Wieso das denn? Ist irgendetwas passiert?"

„Das weiß ich nicht!"

Red und Rose gingen zusammen zur Versammlung.

Als sie den Raum betraten warteten schon alle.

„Red da bist du ja…"

Lily wachte jetzt auf.

„Mein Kopf dröhnt vielleicht!"

Lily erinnerte sich nur langsam an das was passiert war. Red hatte sie in den Hals gebissen, also musste er ein Vampir sein. Und jetzt war sie auch einer!

Lily ging aus dem Zimmer und lief die Gänge entlang. Nach einiger Zeit kam sie an eine große Tür.

„Warum?" Red war außer sich vor Wut. „Warum wollt ihr sie nicht in die Familie aufnehmen?"

„Versteh doch…" Das war Reds Mutter Yellow.

„Nein, ich verstehe nicht! Das erste Mal in meinem Leben bin ich wirklich verliebt und ihr macht alles wieder zu nichte!"

„Red beruhig dich wieder!"

Dies sagte sein Vater Green.

„Wie soll ich mich denn beruhigen, wenn ihr mich nicht versteht!"

Red rannte aus dem Raum.

„Red! Warte!" Yellow rannte ihm hinterher.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Lily.

Silver kam jetzt aus dem Raum.

„Weißt du, Red wollte, dass du in unsere Familie aufgenommen wirst!"

„Was? Soll das heißen er wollte…?"

„Hat er etwa noch nicht gefragt?"

„Nein!"

„Oh dann hab ich ja die Überraschung verdorben!"

Lily rannte Red nun auch hinterher. Am Ende war sie wieder bei seinem Zimmer angekommen.

Yellow stand vor dem Zimmer. „Red komm wieder raus. Lass uns doch über alles reden!" Doch die bekam keine Antwort. Sie gab es auf und ging wieder.

Jetzt ging Lily zur Tür. „Red ich bins, Lily! Mach die Tür auf!"

Und tatsächlich öffnete dich die Tür einen Spalt und Red sah hinaus.

„Red! Silver hat mir erzählt warum du s wütend bist."

„Ach hat er das?"

„Ja!"

„Ist doch egal! Meine Familie will dich nicht! Also bist du mir egal!"

„Jetzt bist du aber nicht ehrlich Red! Ich weiß doch, dass du mich liebst!"

„Du würdest mich doch trotzdem nicht heiraten oder?"

„Aber natürlich will ich dich heiraten! Nichts würde ich lieber tun!"

Red öffnete die Tür jetzt ganz.

„Ist das wahr?"

„Ja!"

Lily umarmte ihn.


	5. Auf der Jagd!

Am nächsten Tag brach die komplette Familie Hiwatari mit Lily auf.

„Wo wollen wir eigentlich hin?", fragte Lily.

„Zum Pier!", antwortete Goldy. Sie war Reds 22 Jahre alte Schwester. Sie hatte goldene lange Haare und goldene Streifen.

„Und was wollen wir da?"

„Wir Vampire wollen die Menschen angreifen", sagte Grey, der Junge der damals die G-Revolution angesehen hatte.

„Was?"

„Weißt du die Menschen mögen uns nicht und wir finden das wir mal zurückschlagen sollten, schließlich haben sie ja auch angefangen uns auszurotten", erklärte Lila, Reds 15 Jahre alte Schwester. Sie hatte kurze lilane Haare und lilane Streifen.

Nach einer halben Stunde sind sie da.

„Grey kannst du mich mal für 5 Minuten vertreten?", fragte Red.

„Klar!"

Red nahm Lily an der Hand und ging mit ihr weg.

„Wobei soll er dich denn vertreten?", fragte Lily.

„Als Vampirkönig!"

„Du bist Vampirkönig?"

„Ja!"

„Und was willst du jetzt hier?"

Sie waren in einer dunklen Seitenstraße angekommen.

„Du musst noch deine erste Verwandlung zum Vampir durchziehen!"

Red legte seine Hand auf Lilys Kopf und schloss seine Augen. Um ihn legte sich eine rote Aura, die auf Lily überschlug. Ihre Augen wurden rot und ihre Eckzähne wurden lang und spitz.

„Wow…", war das einzige, was sie heraus brachte.

„So und jetzt konzentrier dich mal und denk an deine normale Gestalt!"

Sie tat dies und schon hatte sie ihre normale Gestalt wieder.

Die Beiden gingen wieder zurück.

„Sag mal wieso kann Grey dich eigentlich als Vampirkönig vertreten?"

„Er soll meine Nachfolger sein! Jeder König darf nur 10.000 Jahre regieren und nach 5.000 Jahren muss schon ein Nachfolger bestimmt werden, damit er auf die Rolle vorbereitet werden kann."

„Und wieso gerade Grey?"

„Grey hat für sein Alter erstaunliche Kräfte und zudem hat er noch psychokinetische Kräfte!"

„Wow!"

Die Beiden waren jetzt wieder bei den anderen angekommen.

„Sind alle auf ihren Plätzen?", fragte Red Grey.

„Ja! Alle sind bereit und warten nur noch auf Befehle."

„Sehr gut!"

Red hob die Hand in die Luft und eine Kugel erschien. Sie flog zum Himmel und zerplatzte.

„Und was passiert jetzt?", fragte Lily.

„Die anderen Vampire werden jetzt alle Menschen in dieser Stadt gefangen nehmen und dann werden wir Forderungen an die Weltmacht stellen. Wir Vampire wollen nicht länger ignoriert werden. Die meisten wollen noch nicht einmal, dass es uns gibt."

Plötzlich fing ein Haus in der Nähe an zu brennen.

„Ich hab ihnen doch gesagt sie sollen es nicht übertreiben", schimpfte Red.

Alle rennen zum Haus hin. Das Feuer hatte schon auf die benachbarten Häuser überschlagen.

Rose ging hinter ihrer Mutter in Deckung.

Ein Mann kam aus dem Haus. Er hatte einen Schutzanzug an und eine Art Gewehr in der Hand.

„Los lauft weg!", rief Red. Dann nahm er Lily in den Arm und flog mit ihr weg.

„Was ist denn los? Wer war der Mann?"

„Das war John McClass, der Anführer der VVO!"

„Der war?"

„Der Vampir Vernichtungs-Organisation! Seit 20 Jahren ist er uns nun schon auf den Fersen. Deshalb mussten wir damals auch wegziehen. Er hatte entdeckt wo wir wohnen."

„Er hatte nicht zufällig braune Haare, ein Schweinsgesicht und eine ziemlich dunkle Stimme?"

„Doch! Aber woher weißt du das?"

„Der Typ hat mich über euch ausgefragt!"

„Dieser Blödmann!"

Die beiden landeten vor einem Haus, das Red sehr bekannt vorkam.

Plötzlich hörte man überall Schreie. Vampire liefen durch die Gegend und wurden von Vampirjägern getötet.

Lily vergrub ihren Kopf bei Red. Der umarmte sie, aber er schien es nicht zu realisieren. Weiter hinten konnte er sehen wie seine Familie umgebracht wurde.

Plötzlich wurden beide in das Haus hinein gezogen.

Am nächsten Morgen war alles vorbei. Fast alle Vampire waren tot. Aber wirklich nur fast…

„Vielen Dank, Jungs! Ohne euch wären wir jetzt sicherlich tot!", bedankte Red sich.

„Keine Ursache! Haben wir doch gern gemacht", sagte Tyson.

„Und ihr wollt wirklich nicht hier bleiben?", fragte Ray.

„Nein, es ist besser wenn wir erst einmal abtauchen! Also… Bis dann!"

Red und Lily gingen weg.

„Jetzt gibt es nur noch zwei Vampire auf der Welt!", sagte Kenny.

„Na ja… Wer weiß! Vielleicht gibt es in ein paar Jahren noch einen!", meinte Tyson grinsend.

Plötzlich trifft ein Stein Tysons Kopf.

„Denk ja nicht zu viel Tyson!", rief Red.

Alle lachten.


	6. Wiedersehen mit Freunden

Seit damals sind 20 Jahre vergangen. Die G-Revolution trifft sich seit langem einmal wieder.

„Das gibt es doch nicht! Der kommt ja immer noch zu spät! Ändert der sich denn nie?", fragte Ray.

„Wahrscheinlich nicht!", antwortete Kenny.

Nach 10 Minuten kam Tyson dann auch.

„Tschuldigt! Ich wurde noch von Schülern aus meinem Dojo aufgehalten!", entschuldigte er sich.

„Na ja! Hauptsache du bist endlich da!", sagte Ray.

Alle gingen zusammen in ein Restaurant und erzählten sich was sie aus ihrem Leben gemacht hatten.

Tyson hatte das Dojo von seinem Großvater geerbt und war mit einem Mädchen namens Kelly verheiratet.

Mäx studierte Psychologie und war mit Mariam verheiratet.

Ray hatte eine Beybladeschule aufgemacht und hatte Mariah geheiratet.

Kenny entwickelte mit der BBA und seiner Ehefrau Emily neue Beyblades.

Tja und Daichi ist Hüter eines Tierreservates und wird in 3 Wochen ein Mädchen namens Susanne heiraten.

„Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich wie es Red und Lily geht!", fragte Tyson.

„Das werden wir wohl nie erfahren", sagte Daichi.

Die Kellnerin kam zu ihnen. „Was darfs sein?", fragte sie.

„Einmal die Speisekarte rauf und runter!", sagte Tyson sofort.

„Kannst du dich denn immer noch nicht beherrschen?", fragte Mäx.

„So etwas gibt es hier nicht Tyson!", sagte die Kellnerin.

„Oh schade… Moment Mal! Woher kennst du meinen Namen?"

Alle sahen die Kellnerin an.

„Erkennt ihr mich nicht?"

„Nein!"

„Kommt nachher mal in den Hinterhof. Vielleicht fällt euch ja bis dahin noch ein wer ich bin."

Als sie mit dem Essen fertig waren, gingen sie, wie ihnen gesagt wurde, in den Hinterhof. Die Kellnerin wartete schon.

„Also wer bist du?", fragte Tyson.

„Na schön! Dann zeig ich es euch eben!"

Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und im nächsten Moment hatte sie schwarze hochgesteckte Haare. In diesem Moment begriff die G-Revolution wen sie vor sich hatten.

„Lily?", riefen alle überrascht.

„Und wo ist Red?", fragte Daichi.

„Ich bin hier!"

Alle drehten sich um. Hinter ihnen stand Red. Dann veranstaltete Tyson eine riesige Gruppenumarmung.

„Tyson, du zerquetscht mich!", sagte Red.

„Ist doch egal! Ich freu mich so dich wieder zu sehen."

„Sag mal, ich dachte Vampire altern nicht so schnell? Warum seid ihr genauso alt wie wir?", fragte Mäx.

Tyson ließ jetzt alle wieder los.

„Wir können unser Alter regulieren. Was meint ihr wieso ich, als ich noch bei euch war, gewachsen bin?"

„Sagt mal erinnert ihr beide euch noch an das, wo du mir den Stein an den Kopf geschmissen hast?"

„Ja!"

„Und? Hatte ich recht?"

„Ja!"

„Hah! Wusste ichs doch!"

„Katharina!"

Ein 16 Jahre altes Mädchen kommt zu ihnen. Sie hat blaue lange Haare, einen roten Rock, ein schwarzes T-Shirt an und kaut auf einem Kaugummi rum.

„Tag!", sagte sie.

„Also… irgendwie hab ich mir sie anders vorgestellt", sagte Daichi.

„Ja das Kaugummi passt nicht dazu!", sagte Mäx.

„Och, das Kaugummi kaut sie, weil sie bald ihre richtigen Vampirzähne bekommt! Wenn man als Vampir geboren ist, hat man an Anfang noch keine langen Eckzähne. Doch wenn sie dann kommen jucken sie fürchterlich!"

„Sag mal können wir jetzt wieder Kontakt zueinander haben?", fragte Tyson.

„Aber klar doch!"


End file.
